Love Goes Like
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: What if Saber never disappeared after destroying the Holy Grail. What if it repayed her with a life she had always wanted. A life with her master turned lover?


**Disclaimer: **I hereby disclaim the characters and anime used in this fiction. I own nothing but my idea; no copyright infringement of any kind is intended. This is not made for profit; but for the entertainment of readers world wide.

**Chapter: 1**

**Fiction Title: L**ove **G**oes **L**ike

**Chapter Title: H**ere **W**ith **M**e

**Anime: F**ate/**S**tay **N**ight

**Pairing: S**hirou/**S**aber

**Authors Note: **This is by far one of my top anime favorites. But the way it ended left me unsatisfied. So, I thought I would try my hand at a fiction for it. I don't know if I'll continue you, that's up to you lovely people ;)

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

The night air was returning to its morning dusk smell; the skies reverting from their bluish tint, to an orange color. Like a flame. It was truly a beautiful sight. The wind was blowing freely, as if the new day dawned a new life. And in a way, it did. After the battles of the days passed, Shirou was sure this day brought many changes for the future before them. The Holy Grail was gone now; destroyed by his servant; his lady knight. And that was what brought him to the top of the cliff. The temple ruins behind them a mere memory now. His eyes rested on the one woman that had managed to capture his heart. She was illuminated by the sunrise. It gave her a warm glow. Indeed. It was beautiful. And somehow, though he was glad the fighting was finished. Somehow, he felt incomplete. His mind betrayed his heart. He didn't want her to disappear. But there was nothing he could do. His command seals were gone. And soon, she would be just as they once were. Apart of him, but would fade.

"Its all over now, isn't it?" He tried so desperately to ignore the pain behind her smooth voice. Wanting to turn back time and relive everything over. He would gladly suffer any pain to be with her.

"Yeah. This is the end." His voice was nothing more than hers. Filled with an aching sorrow, but no regrets. His eyes never left her form; though her back was to him, he was sure her expression was peaceful. For once, she could rest. Not having to worry about fighting or dying, or losing her master. She was free. And, he wanted to believe that that was all that truly mattered. But it wasn't. His fist clenched slightly, and he wanted so badly to step to her and wrap his arms around her. But time was not on their side. The sun was rising rapidly. The new day eager to dawn.

Silence ensued momentarily, though, as soon as her voice broke the ice, his attention was full upon her. "As your sword, I have slain your enemies and protected you at every turn." Shirou could no longer stare at her form, and his eyes drifted to the ground. It was true. But he had no idea what she was getting at. Though he knew the goodbye was coming. Forever. "I am glad I was able to carry out that order."

Sighing quietly, he released the tension in his fist and glanced to the side. The breeze allowed for a slight reprieve; oxygen flowing through his lungs freely. He closed his eyes only momentarily before reopening them and returning his gaze to her.

"And as my sword, you were amazing." Saber smiled; his words seemed to always have that affect on her. Or, he irritated her to no end with his stubborn streak. They were a lot alike; the two of them. Both never willing to back down; neither never willing to sacrifice innocent lives, and especially not each others. They both fought with their hearts; combining their mental and physical strengths. Though they both had a tendency to over do it. Using just their hearts instead of their heads. It was what made them so close, however.

"There's one last thing that I must tell you." She murmured, finally turning. Shirou's breath caught. Behind her the sun was rising; and she would disappear moments from now. The thought made his stomach queasy. Why did it have to be this way? They defeated Gilgamesh, restored order back to the servants and set them all free. They had freed the Holy Grail from its curse; allowed it to rest finally. Though even still, her eyes bored into his, and he dared not to break the gaze. "Shirou, please know that…that I love you." And at that moment, Shirou wished time would stop. Just freeze the moment; and allow him to remain here with her. The smile on her face was perfect. She was happy. Truly happy and it was all because of him. As the wind began to pick up, they both felt their hearts beat a little faster, and Saber had to fight to keep her composure. This would be the last time she would see him. And likewise, Shirou refused to remove his eyes from her. Wanting so badly to record each detail of her to memory before he no longer had the chance to gaze upon her lovely form.

The sun behind her sent a glare; causing Shirou to flinch. It got brighter, and his heart pounded. This was it. She would be gone. The sadness it brought him was unlike anything he'd ever felt. The pain that came along with it was worse than any injury he has sustained while fighting. Though, somehow, he was at ease. He knew this had to happen; knew it was going to happen. She belonged back in her own era; needed to progress the life there; and blemish it out . His eyes shut; ready to face the sunrise with a new outlook on things.

"Shirou?" What was that? With his brows furrowing, Shirou was afraid to open his eyes. He didn't want to be disappointed. His mind was playing parlor tricks on him. But he needed to know. Slowly, he allowed his brown orbs to feast upon the still most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"Saber!" He smiled; not believing his eyes. She had not disappeared! The sun was up, shining brightly and she was there. With him. They were there. Together. Was it just an illusion? "But how?" He asked, unwilling to fully give his hopes up.

"I don't quite know." She murmured, her short hair blowing with the wind. The tears that had once been threatening to fall were gathering in her eyes. It created a translucent shield over her emerald green eyes. "Shirou…" She breathed, taking a step. And before she knew it, she was falling into his strong arms. Her heart soared. She was still there, with him! "Please tell me this isn't a dream." She whispered into his neck as she buried her face further into him. She loved him so much…

"If it is a dream, I don't want it to end." He muttered back as his arms drew her in more, the warmth of the embrace warming his heart. He felt her arms tighten around him and he smiled. And to think when all this had began, he thought he was going crazy. He never thought such a bizarre beginning could have such a perfect ending. And still it was not over. They had a full life to live now. Forever ahead of them. That perhaps, was what made her heart tickle so.

"I think we should head home, Shirou." Her voice was low and slightly bashful as she pulled away, a blush on her cheeks. She knew what this meant now. She had been brave enough to tell him she loved him moments ago only because she thought she was never going to see him again. But now, the butterflies were swarming in her stomach, making her weak in the knees as she held onto him. Shirou found it cute that she was being so shy; he found that she often was that way around him. Especially when they were close. She had her brave moments, but like any other woman, she had the ones where she couldn't quite find her voice.

"Why head home?" He smiled, tightening his arms around her waist. Her hands slid to his chest and she looked up at him, their eyes meeting once more. "We can relax; up here. Or take a walk, around town."

"Like this?" She chuckled softly, referring to their nearly tattered clothes and bloody skin. Shirou laughed and glanced down at his shirt. He sighed.

"I guess… your right."

Even though she was no longer his master, and technically no longer bound to him due to her scabbard being drawn from his body; but she could still sense his disappointment. She was amused by how much they were still connected; but there was still so much neither knew about the other.

"I suppose we could stay up here, however. Walk around the mountain side for a while…" She trailed off, glancing out over the vast land they could explore for the time being. Shirou followed her gaze, over to a rushing flow of water that lead straight through the city and into the ocean. It was a calm current from this point. The water fall at the end of the valley the sole rushing source for it. A small grin curled his lips up and he pulled away only to grab her hand and intertwine their fingers.

"Lets go then."

Saber didn't know how to act; she was finally free. Able to be herself and not what everyone else wanted of her. Not the high King she used to be. She could be Arturia Pendragon. The woman beneath the suit of armor. The woman without the Excalibur. The woman who wanted to love and be loved. The woman who just wanted to live. A smile creased her lips as she nodded to her new partner in life, squeezing his hand in return. She could only laugh as she felt the tug from his hand, and the soft pull before he began to run, forcing her legs to move as well. She could barely keep up with him; her fight had been hard and long, though she knew so had his been. Where he was finding such energy was beyond her knowing, but she found the more she let the sun feast upon her skin, and the wind flow through her, she found she gained more and more strength. Thus her speed picked up and she was a mere few inches behind him. His smiling face caught her eye and she couldn't help but smile wider. It was such a contagious thing.

The hill was indeed a steep one; and the faster they ran, the harder it was to control their speed. Before they knew it, both were barreling down the hill without being able to help it. The sudden change in speed and lack of performance created a sort of a problem for the two. Saber went first, her knee's buckling as she fell to the ground with a low whelp; and she took Shirou down with her. The two tumbled together, laughing as they rolled the rest of the way down the hill. It seemed forever before they came to a stop, the sudden lurch lunging Shirou a top his swordswoman. Though the two were too busy laughing and gathering their air to notice…

The wind began to blow softly once more, the grass swaying gently in the cool summer breeze. Shirou was the first to calm himself and finally find the breath to inhale, and exhale. His eyes opened slowly, and met the green eyes of the blonde beneath him. Having caught himself on his hands, Shirou found himself in a position over her. Arms out stretched to hold himself up, his hands quickly found her own as he intertwined their fingers and pinned her arms on either side of her head. His body was laying so that he was half on her, half off. He could feel the passion radiating from her skin, and the surprising thing was, she hadn't looked away yet. Even as his eyes trailed from her eyes to her lips, he noticed the look in her eyes. The change of humor to emotion. To desire. She found her armor too constricting, and she wish she could muster the strength to take it off. But she was completely lost in the chestnut eyes staring down into her own emerald orbs. The overwhelming feeling of love washed over them, and Shirou slowly began to lean down. Saber didn't dare move, she licked her lips to moisten the dry skin, and her eyes closed, waiting to relive the feeling she had felt when he had first kissed her. It hadn't lasted long then. And she had walked away from him, and was bitter for a while. Not now.

The instant his lips met hers, a gush of wind flew through them. A wave of smoldering passion blew over them, making their hands squeeze the others, and Shirou's weight gently rested down against her. The metal of her chest armor made it difficult to get any closer, though he managed. Saber's mind was in overdrive. She had never felt such an intense feeling from one kiss. Something that set her soul a fire and sent her senses into a whirl of pure ecstasy. It was fascinating. The concept of love. You couldn't see it, but like the wind, you could feel it. It was how you knew it was there. Something so simple as a mere kiss could seem like the world was yours. It was interesting how a simple touch from that one person could make that spot and the rest of your body burn with a fire that was like no other. How a mere look could send chills up your spine; or an embrace make you feel like nothing could ever harm you.

As Shirou pulled away, his eyes took in the sight of her peaceful face. Her eyes were still closed, savoring the moment as if it could be their last. Though, when her eyes did open, she felt the heavy blush stain her cheeks and she gazed up at him. A smile crept upon his lips and he chuckled softly.

"That was unfair of you Shirou." She feigned anger, but her voice held more of a humorous tone than anything.

Shirou chuckled at her words, letting go of her hands as he pushed himself up off of her and into a sitting position. Saber sat up slowly as she folded her legs beneath her, her blush still apparent. Leaning back on his hands, legs out stretched before him, Shirou relaxed as he tilted his head in slight mock.

"How is it unfair? You didn't pull away." Her stubborn face turned a bright shade of red and she looked away from him, silently cursing her womanly hormones. How could he have such a large affect on her? A soft thud interrupted her thoughts as she glanced to him, the blush disappearing from her face. He was laying back now, not making a sound. A worry line tensed on her forehead as she lifted up.

"Shirou?" Her voice was soft. When she got no answer, she pushed up, and crawled over to him. The sound of his soft breathing reached her ears and she smiled upon his sleeping form. He must have been tired. He was out in no time flat. Though, she couldn't really be that surprised. He had fought so hard. Brushing a hand through his orange hair, Saber bit her lower lip as she glanced to his lips. Would it be right for her to steal just one more peck? She didn't even give her head time to debate it, as her heart had already won the war. She leaned down and settled her lips upon his, pressing gently before pulling away and smiling, blushing faintly. She chuckled slightly and hooked a hand under her armor, unclipping the heavy uncomfortable steel. Her chest plate fell to the ground with a loud thud, and one by one she removed each piece of armor. Allowing the wind to move through her, she glanced to the sky. The deep blue sky held a vast wonder. The fluffy white clouds drifting by as if they had not a care in the world. It made her slightly tired… Who was she kidding? She was exhausted. Leaning back on one hand, she yawned, and then glanced down to Shirou. He was sleeping so peacefully, surely a nap wouldn't be too far fetched would it? She smiled at his sleeping form, lifting a hand to her lips before turning on her side and curling up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she snuggled close.

She was finally able to live. Live the life she had always wanted to live.

* * *

**A/N: I can either end it here, or continue it (: Feedback is encouraged! Let me know what you think. **


End file.
